


Made To Sin

by FortunesFool02



Category: Phantom Blood - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Alternative Universe - Demons, Bottom Jonathan, Demon AU, Demon Speedwagon, First time writing full smutt, Human Jonathan, Human x Demon, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Intercourse, Speedjona, Submissive Jonathan, Swearing, Top Speedwagon, Yandere speedwagon, Yaoi, dominant speedwagon, jonawagon, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesFool02/pseuds/FortunesFool02
Summary: Jonathan's curiosity had always been his downfall, his weakness. And this time, it proved to have more consequences than one would have imagined.
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar & Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, Jonathan Joestar/Robert Edward O. Speedwagon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Made To Sin

People often aid that curiosity killed the cat. Jonathan Joestar had always been too curious for his own good, even from a young age. People always told him that it would end up getting him into trouble one day but he couldn't help himself. He was a curious man, always drawn to the most bizarre of things like the Stone Mask that was often hung up on display in the manor.

His interest for the Aztecs then lead to his discovery of a strange book. He had spent hours in his bed chambers, looking over it with such wonder and curiousness, sapphire blue eyes scanning in every odd symbol and word, deciphering every drawing or sketch. He did still set it aside to study for his exams and finish any college work given, making sure to keep up with his grades. One night in particular, Jonathan had his notes aside with the book on the desk he had in the corner of his room; sitting on the chair, the dark haired man read over one transcript in particular. The words were odd on his tongue but the power behind them was unknown to him as he, obliviously, wore away the barrier between Earth and Hell, allowing one demon to enter the mortal realm.

Once the paragraph was done, Jonathan stretched a bit then stopped at the voice,

"My, ain't this a fancy place." Slowly, he turned towards his bed where the source of the voice was coming from and his eyes widened at the stranger.

Golden blonde hair that held almost untameable curls to them flowing down his back, two smooth horns curling from his forehead and backwards, much like ram horns, one seeming to be chipped at the point. Skin littered with scars that seemed to add to the man's unnatural beauty, one of the most noticeable resting on his cheek. Eyes that seemed to glow with a hypnotic light like that of a serpent charming its prey into false security. His clothing appeared formal but the thin material left little to the imagination with his torso, Jonathan felt heat slightly crawl up his neck though he tried to ignore it, watching the tail sway slightly beside the 'man'.

"So, you gonna tell me your name?" He questioned, tail flickering lightly as he did, moving with the same manner as a lazy cat's would. Jonathan stared at him, bubbling fear and concern rising up.

"Who are you? How did you even get in here?" Jonathan asked, the 'man' smiled showing off sharp fangs that were impossible for a human.

"The name's Speedwagon, and you're the one who summoned me here with that book." Speedwagon chuckled lightly, his slittered eyes taking in the body of the mortal who brought him here. He had always had a taste for such innocent souls and this one radiated purity like that of an angel. From the moment he started reading from the book, a form of window had been opened to let the demon peer into this realm. This human had immediately taken to his liking, his desires running wild as he imagined what he could do to such a body like that. His body shivered at the mere thought of it. Humans were always so much fun.

"Jonathan. Jonathan Joestar." The dark haired man answered, still hesitant and wary of this 'man', no, this demon. Glancing back at the book, he wondered if he could send Speedwagon back, but how? Which transcript? The blonde demon noticed this and sighed,

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy, you know? I'm here to help you," he said, rising from the bed and walking over to him, Jonathan couldn't help but notice the way Speedwagon's hips swayed a little as he walked. Help? This demon? How could this demon help him? "I know your deepest desires, what you want."

"Don't be absurd. I had no intentions to summon you nor do I-" His argument was silenced by the demon placing a clawed hand on his chest, shushing him as he did.

"Don't be so scared. I can be gentle." As he spoke, a pulsation began to leave him, an alluring aura radiating from him like smoke from a flame, stripping away any sense of reason that clung to the mortal's mind. A way for him to assure he gets what he wants. Still, Jonathan tried to lean away from him, his mind attempting to fight against the odd sense of calmness that was threatening to flood his mind, along with the warmth of his body.

"It'll be okay, I know deep in your heart you desire to be loved and held. To be praised like the good boy you are.~" Those words made a redness dust Jonathan's cheeks, his sapphire blue eyes looking away as the first light sparks of lust threatened him. Speedwagon smiled at this, catching the smell of it in his scent. Leaning closer, his hand moved and combed through those dark, soft curls of his hair. "Don't you wanna be a good boy, JoJo?"

The blush on Jonathan's cheek only grew at that, the sparks of lust growing as his grasp on reason slipped away. "Y-Yes."

"Then why don't you be a good boy for me?" The incubus purred and Jonathan nodded more, the praise of such things sending tingles of pleasure along his large body. Smiling, Speedwagon grabbed Jonathan's jaw and pressed a short yet hungry kiss against his lips, "Then strip for me." Like a servant eager to please his master, Jonathan did so. His fingers moving quickly to undo the buttons of his shirt, revealing the hard muscles beneath them, the define muscles that could make even men swoon; and Speedwagon purred at the sight, lust swirling in his eyes. His clawed hands moved along the chest, claws brushing over the skin and earning a shiver from him.

Continuing further, soon Jonathan's pants joined his shirt on the floor, allowing the demon to take in his body. Oh, Speedwagon was going to enjoy ravishing this body. He licked his lips as he watched the final bit of Jonathan's clothing drop to the floor, his eyes glowing at the sight of Jonathan's cock. He was bloody massive. "Good boy, JoJo~" The demon purred, "Now, strip me."

As Jonathan removed Speedwagon's clothing, his eyes took in the demon's body, the heat in his body growing more and more, earning a chuckle from said demon. "Stare as much as you like, my sweet," His hand moved up and petted Jonathan's soft hair again. "Once you are done, give me a good suck with those lips of yours." The tone that covered the demon's words made him shiver with pleasure though he nodded,

"Yes, Speedwagon." His lips found their way to his chest, slowly trailing their way down as he lowered himself to his knees; his hands roaming Speedwagon's sides, caressing them. Slowly, he took Speedwagon's cock into his mouth and began to roll his tongue around it, making the blonde demon softly moan,

"Ah~ Good boy, JoJo~" Small grunts and sighs left his mouth as Jonathan used his mouth on his cock, teasing and sucking very well for a virgin like him. Speedwagon's hands tangled in Jonathan's hair, gripping a bit when waves of pleasure began to ripple inside of him, earning moans from him. "So good and gentle~" Muffled whines left Jonathan's lips at the praise as he continued to please Speedwagon with his mouth and tongue.

"Such a good boy~" Tugging his hair a bit, Speedwagon pulled Jonathan away from his cock despite not finishing and smiled at the mortal. Looking up at him, Jonathan lightly tilted his head, confusion mixed with pleasure on his red face. "That's enough, get up." His eyes looked around the room for a moment before spotting something that made him smile. A large mirror connected to the desk. Perfect.

The demon guided Jonathan over to it and motioned to it, "Bend over it, face the mirror." He glanced at the demon and yet did as told, his mind clouded with lust and desire, silencing any thought of reason and making him hang onto the demon's every word and order. A pleased purr left his lips at the sight of the human like this, his stunning body on display for his slitted eyes only; he could already feel his own lust growing ever more, this was the stuff he loved. Stealing the innocence of humans and this one, this one he was going to enjoy ravishing. Speedwagon lifted Jonathan's face up to their reflection as he stood behind the large man,

"I want you to watch this. I want you to watch me fuck you from behind~" The way Jonathan's large body shivered at his words made him smile, sharpened fangs bared as he got into position, his cock teasingly moving against Jonathan's backside and listening to the soft, needy whines that he made. Truly adorable. But the sounds and expression that came out of Jonathan when he pushed his cock into him was something Speedwagon will replay over and over in his memory for eternity. How his grip on the sides of the desk tightened as he continued to push himself in.

"Oh Hell below, you're so bloody tight~" Speedwagon couldn't help his own moans and groans of pleasure for he has not encountered someone like Jonathan before, someone so pure and innocent that he could be mistaken for an angel. Oh, the thought of that shot a new wave of pleasure through him. Jonathan continued to make those sweet, needy sounds that were music to the demon's ears, each thrust of his hips earning another sound from him, another shiver or shudder of his body. And obeying the demon, Jonathan never looked away from their reflection, Speedwagon's clawed hands gripping onto his sides with the tips of his claws threatening to break the skin and yet only added to the wondrous bliss. He felt like he couldn't breathe at one point with how the demon thrusted his hips, pushing himself deeper into him.

"A-Ah~! Hah~ S-Speedwagon~" The words mixed with moans left his lips without him even realising it, earning a grin from him.

"You love this, don't you? You love bein' dominated like this, bein' a good boy for me~" Another whine left Jonathan at that, his body rippling with pleasure at the praise. His face redder than the crimson sheets that held as curtains, nodding his head.

"Y-Yes, I do...I-I love it!" He did. No matter how he thought, he loved this feeling. To be pleasured in such a way that he had never imagined possible, to feel such bliss and euphoria like this. The roughness of it was incredible, especially when he started to nip and bite at Jonathan's back. Like with the claws, it only added to the pleasure, and Jonathan's body revealed in this. His cock aching as pre-cum trickled down it, the lust within him coiling up in his lower gut.

"You're close, aren't you? I can tell." At this, Speedwagon's hand moved from Jonathan's side to his abbs, claws brushing and teasing the muscles, making the coil tighten even more; his lips beside his ear as they both gazed at their reflections. "Cum for me, JoJo~ I want you to cum for me~" Each word he spoke, his hips thrusted harder, pushing his cock further and deeper into Jonathan as he could feel his own lust coiling.

Jonathan could barely keep his eyes open, his grip tightening on the edges of the desk as he threw his head back, unable to contain the sounds of ecstasy as his climax came. Speedwagon's own climax followed close behind, the sounds that Jonathan made were nothing short of music to him. Still high on his climax, Jonathan slowly turned around, wincing a bit as he did and grabbed the demon's cheek. Before he had a chance to act, the human pulled him close, locking lips with him and making him smirk into the kiss.

Such a beauty, such an innocent soul with angelic purity, and he was the one who made him sin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this and giving me a chance. This is my first time writing something like this so comments and feedback are highly appreciated. I look forward to sharing more Jonawagon with all of you!


End file.
